Possession
by Isadora T
Summary: What happens when Natsume decides to go to the Christmas Ball after all? This is resubmitted. Please read and review! :D


Summary : Natsume goes to the Christmas Ball with Mikan and the others. What would happen?

Ok. I've finished combining the two stories together. Please read and review! Thankyou.  
I'll only update after receiving a minimum of 7 reviews! So, if you'd like to read the next chapter, review! :D

* * *

_Prologue._

Mikan Sakura, now at the age of sixteen, had blossomed into a beautiful young girl with light brown hair that reaches up to her waist. Since Natsume burned the ribbons that she used to tie her hair into pigtails with, she had let down her hair ever since. Now she was one of the most sought-after girls at Alice Academy but she never had eyes for anyone except for the handsome flamecaster. To her, he was the most important person in her life. When she turned fifteen and all her curves fitted at the right places, many guys started noticing her. There was even a fanclub created solely for her and the number of fan boys in her fanclub were almost equivalent to Natsume and Ruka's fanclub. Throughout the years, she had been raised to a Special Star for her efforts in training her alices and her outstanding results. After she figured that she also had the Steal alice during the time when she touched Persona and almost died, she had perfected it and had learnt how to create alice stones. She also had the Copy alice which copies other people's alices enabling her to use them without stealing it. Needless to say, her Nullification alice had improved quite a bit in the past 6 years. She could now control it, turning it on when needed. She had also started taking missions from Persona, all in the hope that he would assign lighter duties to Natsume. Well, _that_ he didn't know yet. Or so, she presumed.

Natsume Hyuuga, a hunk who's also sixteen, still has the same cold and dark exterior as he put on 6 years ago. But when he turned eleven, he realised that he had a soft spot for his favourite 'polka dots'. His looks had never changed much, except that now, he has grown to be much more mascular and tanned than before. His fan club had never changed throughout the years, with Sumire still as the president. But, there were more juniors than before. And so, there were more fan girls annoying him. All the fangirls who got near him or disturbed him with their annoying voices had burning hair ends. So, only the brave ones like Sumire could stand their hair ends being burnt over and over again. He still had his fourth-shaped Fire Alice, which ate his life bit by bit when he went for dangerous missions. But recently, Persona had been giving him lighter missions and often, when he went to check on Mikan, he realised that she was not in her room. He was already guessing the reason why Persona was not giving him such dangerous missions anymore. It was because of Mikan.

* * *

_Natsume was skipping class again and he had been resting under his favourite Sakura tree with a manga covering his face. Mikan was on her way to class and saw him resting there, so she went to sit beside him._

" Ne...Natsume. Why are you always skipping Narumi-sensei's class? " Mikan asked him.

" Che. Narumi's so noisy and gay. " Natsume replied boringly.

" No, he's not. Narumi-sensei's really nice. It's great that the principals let him teach us since Elementary. " Mikan said with a smile.

Natsume did not reply.

"Natsume! It's rude not to reply someone, you know. " Mikan said while lifting his manga off his face, letting the sun shine on his face.

" Polka. You're annoying. Go away. " Natsume said boringly.

" No, I won't. " Mikan replied.

" Ne, Natsume. Who are you going with to the Christmas Ball? " Mikan asked.

" No one. Besides, I hate boring parties like these. Why did you ask? Were you hoping that I'd ask you to go with me, as my date? " Natsume asked with a smirk.

" No way! Who in the world would want you as a date!? That person must be crazy! " Mikan said while her face turned a deep shade of red.

" Anyway, even if you asked me to go with you. I don't think I'd agree. My standards are way higher. " Natsume said, though deep inside, he knew he didn't mean it. Mikan was his life, his drug, his possession. And no one was to steal her away from him.

" Are you crazy?! Do you think I'd want to be with you, huh?! I was just asking because I was hoping that you'd go with me... " Mikan paused for a moment and Natsume's heart was beating fast, wondering whether she was really asking him to be her date after all she had said.

" And Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Sumire and the others. Yoichi is coming too! " Mikan said joyfully. Although deep inside, she had wished that he would ask her to be his date and that they would dancing the Last Dance, together.

When Natsume heard that the others were going too, it felt as if a knife was plunged into his heart. He had always known how Ruka felt for the brunette since they were ten. Even though they were best friends, Natsume did not like Mikan to be near Ruka. He could be quite possessive when it comes to love, and not even his best friend could change that fact.

" No. I don't want to go with you, Polka. I'd rather read my mangas than go to some stupid ball. " Natsume said with a hint of anger and jealousy. He was really very annoyed now, wondering why she had to add so many names behind hers, especially when the first was Ruka's.

" Come on, Natsume. " Mikan said with puppy eyes.

" No. You're so annoying, Polka-dots. " Natsume replied. Although he did want to go and prevent Mikan from dancing with Ruka, he had his pride and he was not going to give up his pride for something so minor. He decided that he would go, as a surprise for Mikan.

" Fine, PERVERT! You'll be regretting sooner or later. Humph! " Mikan said while standing up and brushing her skirt. She looked at the time and realised that she was going to be late.

" Bye, PERVERT. I'm going to be late! " She said while she ran towards her classroom's block.

" Bye, Pink Stripes. " Natsume shouted while Mikan blushed deeply.

* * *

Please read and review! Thank you.  
Next chapter coming up soon! Around a week or so. I still want my reviews. If there's too little, I won't update! XD


End file.
